


Lost in Paradise

by hookerspice78



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookerspice78/pseuds/hookerspice78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To lonely people with broken hearts end up in paradise by a twist of fate. Will they have the power to heal each other and find love again? Not really sure how long this will be yet or what will happen this is literally writing itself but join me as my muse writes the story for me. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One:

“Go” They said. “It’ll be fun they said. You deserve some time away and you’ve made the reservations already you can always easily change them to one” And that’s what she did but as she sat at the bar the ocean breeze blowing through her golden blond hair the scent of hibiscus surrounding her staring at the amber liquid swirling around in her tumbler. 

Emma Swan sighed here she was literally in the paradise known as Maui alone at the resort’s outdoor bar she regretted listening to them. She sighed and felt anger boil inside her as she took in the beauty of the crystal clear sky sighed as the fresh ocean air invaded her nostrils. 

This was supposed to be a dream vacation a destination wedding and it would’ve been up until a month ago when she came home from work one night and heard strange sounds coming from their bedroom opening the door and collapsing against the wall outside the bedroom as she saw her fiancé Neal Cassidy and a woman who was a colleague of hers named Tamara wrapped up in a heated embrace moans that she knew well escaping from Neal’s mouth moans of pleasure. She stood and stared as she saw Tamara wrap her legs around Neal’s hips as he drove home buried deep inside this woman who was not her. A strangled sob escaped Emma’s lips as she watched one of her greatest fears come into play. That’s when Neal heard and looked their eyes met his gaze had a hint of malice there was no remorse present in his eyes as her eyes welled up with tears her heart shattering into a million pieces as she didn’t say anything just ran. Ran away from him from them ran until she got to her parents house never looking back once.

And now a month later here she was seated at the bar at the resort they were supposed to be married at solo drinking her self into a stupor. Blocking out the sounds of the cheerful couples and families at the Luau the resort put on every night. She chugged the last drops of her rum and stood up unsteadily determined to head to her room and drown her self in ice cream and sappy movies. Her fingers gripped the bar as she steadied her self she heard the bartender ask. “Are you ok Miss?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” She spat out still gripping tightly to the edge of the bar. “I’m just going to call it a night.” She stumbled out of the restaurant when she felt greasy fingers grip her arm tightly and heard a slurred voice saying. “Hey good looking where are you going. I just got here.” She smelt the liquor on this stranger’s breath it made her gag. She looked into the face of a greasy looking man the sweat pouring down his neck his t-shirt clinging to his stout body. She could smell the liquor and the BO radiating off him she had to hold her breath to keep from gagging again.

“Unhand me sir.” Emma yelled trying to break her arm free of his tight grasp sure that there would be bruises on her skin from his tight grip. “You may have just gotten here but I am just leaving.”

“Well then sexy I’ll escort you to your room.” This horrible man slurred and winked.

“I’m perfectly fine thank you.”

“Aww come on babe I can tell you need some TLC.”

She was pushing him away and opened her mouth to say something when she heard someone clear their throat behind them. She was about to turn around when she heard this new stranger say. “There you are Darling. I’ve been looking all over for you.” 

Her back stiffened this strangers voice sent shivers up her spine and was like soft velvet he had a soft lilt in his voice. Emma couldn’t place his accent but she loved it. She felt the other man loosen his grip and back away. He raised his hands up in surrender; as he replied in defeat. “Sorry man I thought she was alone. No harm done.” 

“There will be no harm done if you back away from my wife and don’t look back.” The other man challenged. Emma felt the warm touch of a hand on her back as she watched the handsy creep walk away a small sigh of relief escaping her lips she smiled as she felt the safety of a touch on her back.

Nothing prepared her for the sight she saw as she turned around she gripped the front of her saviour's vee neck t-shirt as she gave him a once over with her eyes. This man was beautiful if a man could ever be beautiful. His lean toned body was outlined in tan loose fitting cargo shorts his biceps were outlined in the tight fitting white t-shirt he wore. She saw wisps of dark coarse chest hair peeking out from the low vee on the shirt. She licked her lips as her gaze traveled higher and met dark ocean blue eyes highlighted with eyelashes as long as hers. His high cheekbones gave him the look of one of those fashion models or those portraits of an Adonis there was a tiny scar across one of his cheeks that her fingers were itching to trace. Her mouth opened when he flashed her an heart melting panty dropping smile. She bit her lips as she ran her eyes over his perfectly sculptured scruff. She had to swallow a lump in her throat as he flicked his tongue across his lower lip biting her lip in order to stop her self from moaning like a horny teenage girl. He had olive skin that was slightly tanned from spending countless hours outside. 

Emma actually squeaked as he placed his hands on top of hers still clutching tightly to his shirt smiling as he gripped one of them in his hand and bought it up to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. She was done for practically melting into a puddle at his feet at that gesture she straightened her stance and gulped at the slight brush of her body against his.

“I…ummm…uhhh…thank you Mr. Sir.” Was all she managed to say as he continued to hold her gaze moving her away from his body but still gripping her hand tightly. His chuckle washed over her like melted butter.

“The name’s Killian, Killian Jones. Although I do have to admit Love; hearing you call me sir is quite a turn on.” He winked playfully at her even though it was obvious that this Killian was hitting on her like the creepy guy who left. His accent washed over her in waves of desire. “May I have the pleasure of your name?”

“Oh, umm yeah it’s Emma, Emma Swan.” She smiled at him melting once again under his perusal.

“Well Miss. Swan since we are ‘married.” He teased. “Might I escort you to your room to protect ‘my wife’ from further harm.” All she could do was nod.

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two strangers meet in paradise amidst heartache and heartbreak from their own lives. Will they find courage to love again in this beautiful paradise?

Chapter Two:

He had seen her come in sitting at his table along the side of the bar in this resort he had the perfect view of the door. Hoping that this trip away by himself would help him get over the betrayal of his now ex-girlfriend he had been sipping on his rum masked by the palm trees aligning the bar he desperately wanted to get away from the pain but he had chosen to go to their favourite resort in Maui. This was supposed to be paradise but it was hell because he was taking Milah here for their one year anniversary and was going to propose before he had stumbled upon her at a restaurant back home looking very cozy with another man. 

Killian Jones would’ve brushed that off but it was what he saw next that destroyed him. He watched as she placed her lips upon her companions and kissed him like she used to kiss Killian. He didn’t even bother to approach her that night instead he ran to the closest bar and drowned his sorrows in copious amounts of shots. Now here he was two weeks later drowning his sorrows in a bar again only this time he was surrounded by the sights and sounds of paradise which should’ve bought him comfort but it didn’t until he glanced at the door and saw a vision. Her long golden blond hair was trailing down her back in curls her tight red dress hugging her in all the right places and making him gulp as her generous breasts nearly popped out of her dress. He licked his lips as his gaze traveled over her the dress stopped just below her thighs and her red heels outlined her glorious legs. She was definitely the most beautiful woman he had seen so far on his travels here but yet her eyes had a hint of sadness that perfectly matched his own he knew. He wanted to approach her but his shyness held him back. He saw the way women always looked at him but he never approached them basically because he was taken and in love or so he thought. Now here he was more single than he had been in a long while and was struck by fear of rejection and shyness when he saw this angel come in. He rolled his eyes at himself and sighed chugging the last drops of his current drink and ordering another.

He couldn’t take his eyes off her as he sat there for a few minutes more he was longing to know her name and her story but held back until he saw an ignorant drunk approach her the sweat dripping off his body in droves. Killian watched as this man leered at this woman and gave her an evil smirk behind her back. He knew what was on this mans mind for it was on his mind too but he had more self control. He slid to the edge of his seat and watched as she stood up shakily and walked towards the door his eyes grazed over this other man and Killian knew he was ready to pounce on her. So he stood and practically ran towards the scene that was about to play out. He didn’t know why but he felt the need to protect this beautiful stranger something drew him to her and he had no words for it so he acted on his instincts. 

That’s when he saw this greasy stranger viciously grab her arm leaving red marks that were sure to turn into bruises the next day. Killian saw her struggle as the man just held tighter they were exchanging harsh words he could tell but he ignored that and leaped.

The moment Killian had placed his hand on her back his body was on fire electricity shot through him. He couldn’t explain it but he knew he felt something like lightening shot straight to his loins. He had to swallow and compose himself or his reaction to her heated skin through the fabric of her tight dress would’ve been a lot more physically evident. He cleared his throat and shifted on his feet hoping to hide the growing arousal between his thighs. It was difficult when he felt her body press against his her breasts brush against his chest. He had to move his hips back a little from hers so she wouldn’t feel what she did to him as soon as her warmth and her scent which smelled like vanilla and coconuts flowed into his nostrils. He felt himself melt as her breath tickled his neck as she leaned into him. Killian Jones never melted but this woman made him melt like an awkward teenager.

The hair on the back of his neck and along his arms stood up as he heard this woman say in her breathless voice. “Thank you Mr. Sir.”

That made him smile and caused a fluttering in his stomach as he replied. “The name is Killian; Killian Jones. But I have to admit it’s a turn on hearing you call me Sir, Love.” 

Where had that come from he thought. Jeez, smooth Jones. You’re trying to save her from a way too eager suitor and you start. He thought as he sighed and saw her smile at his comment and perhaps a hint of a giggle but he could be imagining that.

“My name is Emma, Emma Swan.” Her breathless but incredibly sexy voice replied again. She had a beautiful name and that made him wink at her.

“Well then perhaps Miss. Swan since we are ‘married’ might I escort you back to your room to prevent further harm coming to my wife.” He purred as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

She fit perfectly in his arms he found himself thinking as they walked back to her condo in comfortable silence. Despite the fact that they had left immediate harm’s way Emma still had her hands clutched tightly around him not that he minded. The cool night breeze cooled their over heated skin both clearly affected by the other. Killian watched as the wind blew her hair around her shoulders and found himself nervously chewing on his lip as he imagined her hair splayed around her shoulders in other ways. Mentally kicking himself for those thoughts again he looked at her and met her gaze.

Suddenly she stopped and stepped away from him towards a darkened door. He cried out a little at the loss of her touch and her warmth. She fished her key card out of her purse and licked her lips. Killian stuck his hands in his front pockets because that motion of her tongue did things to him. He felt his body react again to the tip of her tongue flicking across her lower lip. He wanted to grab her and kiss the hell out of her but refrained.

“Well this is my stop.” Emma sighed. “Thank you again Mr…err umm Killian.” 

He looked down into her eyes and held her gaze the moonlight glistening in the dark green depths. He winked and brushed an errand strand of hair off her forehead.

“You’re welcome, beautiful.” He whispered his face inches from hers.

“Will I see you again after tonight.” She asked shyly.

“Of course you will darling. Count on it.”

She smiled and stood on her tip toes giving him a chaste kiss before she opened the door and stepped inside. She stopped in the doorway and they exchanged one last glance at each other. She winked at him and answered back. “I’ll hold you to that, Jones.”

He chuckled low in his throat as she shut the door leaving him to trek the long journey back to his condo. You most definitely will see me again sweetheart. You’re not easy to walk away from. He thought to himself as the cool breeze blew on his flushed face.

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lost lonely souls find themselves in paradise and drawn to each other both scared of these feelings they have for each other. Will they find the strength within themselves and each other to love again?  
> Here you have the next chapter in this story that is being literally written as it comes. I am so glad you love it all so far and I hope you continue with me on this journey and keep liking and commenting it gives me life. :)

Chapter Three:

The sounds of the waves crashing to the shore echoed through her open window. The scent of flowers and the ocean air once again assaulted her senses. Emma sat up in bed yawned and stretched she could get used to waking up to this every day she pushing the covers back as she stepped out of bed. Her body slightly shivering at the cool breeze blowing through the window her nipples peaked she sighed. She had decided to just sleep in her red lace panties last night as it was hot and humid in her room last night. She tried to convince herself it was the heat in the air that had caused her to be so overheated but as she lay her head down on the pillow to sleep she had fully admitted to herself it wasn’t just that. She padded towards the bathroom in her condo in desperate need of a cool shower as her head was still plagued with thoughts of intense blue eyes that weren’t masking the desire pooling deep within their depths. She bit her lip as she imagined full kissable lips and the tip of his tongue wetting them as he licked his lower lip nervously.

“Ack!!” She cried out loud as if the dreams she had of him last night weren’t enough here she was imagining his lean lith body towering over hers as his lips traced a trail down her collarbone. “For Christ’s sake this was all sorts of wrong.” She whispered to herself as she sprinted towards the bathroom turning on the shower head not even bothering with adjusting the warmth of the water divesting of her panties and jumping in. The shock of the cold water not doing anything to abate the burning desire she felt flowing through her entire body. She sqeeuzed a generous amount of body wash on her loofah and closed her eyes losing herself in thoughts.

She shouldn’t be thinking of another man like this so soon it had only been a month since Neal’s betrayal. She could still hear both of their moans as she ran out of the house. The asshole didn’t even care that he had been busted cheating on his soon-to-be wife with Emma’s assistant. She was living a great life in NYC or so she had thought. Working as a professional photographer Emma’s clientele consisted of celebrities, models, photo shoots her career was taking off and she had an amazing fiancé again so she thought that is until she hired Tamara as her assistant. This woman was beautiful she had cocoa colored skin and long dark hair that always seemed to be shining and she was an amazing assistant to Emma always early for photo shoots always had a cup of Emma’s favourite drink from the nearest Starbuck’s. They worked together side by side for a year and Neal had met Tamara on several occasions but Emma blinded by love had not seen the signs.  


Neal was her first love her first everything. They had dated since college Emma had been enamored by his charisma his charm and his free spirit. Yes he was a troublemaker but she didn’t care she was smitten after being raised in a fairly strict family. She was caught up in his freedom they had a blissful few years and were fully prepared to commit themselves to each other and she had been so naïve that she still hadn’t seen the signs. He was standing her up on dates always working late even though his job as a mechanic really didn’t call for long hours. Emma questioned when she did notice that he had become distant with her but he had charmed his way into her good graces again. The biggest clue that should have sent warning bells off was the lack of sex they had gone from having it several times of day to only once a month if she was lucky. But again in her blindness and stupidity she didn’t think anything of it. 

That is until that fateful day he had broken not only her heart but her whole entire being. She should’ve listened to her best friends Ruby and Regina she should’ve at least listened to her mother Mary-Margaret when she had suggested that perhaps Neal and her were growing apart. She had felt like an idiot that night after driving several hours under the blackness of the sky that matched her heart fighting the tears as she drove all the way to her hometown Storybrooke, Maine to show up at her parent’s door in the middle of the night.

That led her to where she was right now her favourite vacation spot the spot where she was supposed to be married. She knew if she had cancelled this trip she would lose thousands of dollars and even though she had established a great amount of money with her career. Her teachings from childhood of a simple hard-working life with her mother as an elementary school student and her father as a small town sheriff had haunted her. She didn’t want to lose so much money on a dream that didn’t come true so this is how her mother, Ruby and Regina all had convinced Emma to still go. Using the guise as she needed time away to collect her thoughts and discover herself again she had finally agreed after several nagging attempts.  


But it had led her to her current predicament goose bumps appearing on her skin under the water that had turned ice cold now. The sounds of laughing happy vacationers wafting through the open windows and her body on fire for a stranger she had just met last night. She didn’t want to allow herself to feel these feelings for him she didn’t want to imagine his face and hear his voice in her dreams. She had to keep her walls in place because these feelings only lead to heartbreak and pain and she couldn’t allow herself to feel those again. She WOULDN’T allow it Neal had broken her trust and shattered her to a million pieces. She can’t go through that again so as she sighed and resigned to force herself to stop thinking of Killian Jones at all. She could do it she could she was only here for a week and this was a huge resort the likelihood of seeing him again was slim to none no matter if he had promised to see her again after she had breathlessly asked him if he would after a kiss that was supposed to be chaste but instead had singed her lips and sent shockwaves of electricity pulsating through her entire being. She shook her head as she turned off the nozzle and stepped onto the cool tile she sighed as she wrapped a white fluffy towel around her body and tiptoed into the bedroom to pick her outfit for the day. She was planning on taking in the sun by the pool reading her book and losing her thoughts in the music that echoed in her head through her iPod.

“This is a new Emma Swan.” She whispered as she tied her bikini top around her neck. 

“She will live for herself focus on building her career in Storybrooke when she got back. She will find her own place and live independently never needing for the companionship of a man again.”

She chanted that mantra as the condo door flew open and the breeze accosted her as she strode towards the lobby to see if she had any messages at the front desk waiting for her.

To her surprise there was a message and she knew it wasn’t from her friends her family or her clients because they all had her cell phone number. The attendant at the front desk a petite blond woman in her early twenties called out her name and stopped her. 

“Ms. Swan hold on.”

She walked towards the desk noticing the girl’s name. “Yes Callie.” She answered and was met with a cheerful smile. “A Mr. Jones left this message for you this morning.”

Emma took the tiny slip of paper and read the neatly handwritten note. 

Good Morning Miss. Swan  
If I may be so bold I wanted to admit that you have left me in quite the predicament.  
As I cannot stop thinking of you so I write this note in the hopes that I will see you again.  
If you so desire I will be at the restaurant this evening around 7:00 or so and I will leave a seat for you if you wish to join me.  
Regards,  
Killian Jones.

Her breath hitched as she finished reading the note placing it in her beach bag. She chewed on her lip nervously and sighed.  


This was not what I meant when I would stop thinking of him and avoid him. Emma told her self as she smiled politely at Callie thanking her and heading to the pool. Well Mr. Jones you have left me in quite the predicament too. 

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lonely lost people find themselves in paradise and find themselves drawn to each other. But can they find the strength to love again within each other?
> 
> Here it is loves; the next chapter in this journey. Thank you all for your reviews and comments so far it is amazing and means so much to me that you love it so much so far. Keep them coming it gives me life. :)

He shouldn’t have left that note what was he thinking he wasn’t here for romance never mind that Emma had captivated him and made him feel things he had long since forgotten or he had never felt before not even with Milah. So as Killian came back from the resorts gym mentally kicking himself for being so reckless about writing the note and leaving it for her he chastised himself chanting in his head that he was only here for relaxation and to get his head sorted out after the woman he had loved most of his life had betrayed him. He repeated to himself that he was not here for a whirlwind romance with the beautiful blond it was too soon and he couldn’t put his heart through that again.

So it came as no surprise to him when he checked in at the front desk with the cute young blond he knew as Callie to see if Emma had gotten his note and she nodded. It came as no surprise to him when he asked. “Did she leave a message for me, darling?”

He smirked as he saw Callie blush and bat her eyelashes at his endearment and heard her struggle for her words. “Ummm…no Mr. Jones; Sir Miss. Swan did not leave a message for you. I’m sorry.” 

He just sighed and shrugged he was disappointed yes but he knew that it was the smart thing to do not to have dinner with her. He was lost in his own thoughts as he walked back to his room when he spotted her or someone who looked like her sitting by the pool. He stopped and felt his throat go dry as he took in her bikini clad body shifting on his feet as he felt the familiar pull of desire roll through him he wanted to approach her but held back as he watched her silently singing to herself as she listened to whatever song was playing on her iPod. He placed his hands on the cool glass of the doors leading to the pool area as he watched her concentrate hard on the novel she was reading. His eyes fell on the title it was some trashy but explicit romance novel and he smiled to himself. 

Well Miss. Swan had I known you were into that. I would’ve asked you to read me a bedtime story that first night. Killian thought to him self groaning as his mind once again traveled to those thoughts with her. He couldn’t help it that’s what Swan did to him made him feel like an awkward teenage boy with his first crush. He was a thirty three year old man but when he looked upon her he felt fourteen all over again. He leaned against the wall beside the doors taking a few moments to collect him self closing his eyes and sighing.

Get it together Jones. His conscious told him. This is just some fantasy and it will all be over when you return home at the end of the week. Forget this Emma.

With those thoughts rolling through his mind he regained his composure and continued back to his room to prepare for a day of sight seeing and a nice dinner at the end of the day. 

This is what Milah did to him he had known her all his life she was just a few years older than him and her family lived next door to his. They had met as soon as his family had immigrated to America from a small town in Ireland. His father Michael and his mother Grace had moved to Brooklyn just after Killian and his older brother Liam had reached their teenage years. Michael landed a good job at a law firm and his dear sweet mother was a homemaker. 

Milah had made him feel like a prince because she was enamored by Killian’s accent and life in Ireland and his carefree attitude helped her escape for she had grown up in a very strict Catholic household. They became friends first and then as the years went on it grew into more and finally he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her that is until he was on his way home late one night from the law firm he had taken over for his father upon his death and had decided to do take out for supper. That’s when he saw Milah she was sitting in a booth in the restaurant next to a man he had never seen before but was much older than her being at least fifteen years senior to her thirty five years. He was drawn to the scene playing out in front of him she had not seen him yet but he had seen her. Had seen her slide closer to this man and place her hand on his thigh her lips tracing his cheek. Killian felt the bile in his stomach start to churn as he watched this man grasp Milah’s hand and slide a shiny 14 carat diamond ring on her finger and Killian watched as the woman that he was going to propose to accept a proposal from another man and kiss him desperately. That’s when the food Killian had bought slipped from his hands and a cry that sounded like a wounded animal escaped from his throat his vision blurred and he ran to the nearest shit hole bar and drowned his sorrow with shot after shot of whatever alcohol the lady whose name he couldn’t remember now bought him.

Killian had later found out who exactly this man was that Milah so quickly latched onto. A big time music producer; who was worth millions a man who had whisked her off to some exotic location to marry the gold digger that was his ex girlfriend. This is what she had done to him built him up so high made him feel like a prince and that he had found his happy ending only to rip his heart out and shatter him into a million pieces with her betrayal.

He wasn’t a man worthy of the love of a beautiful woman now he said to himself as he stepped into the shower back at his condo. So this is why he shouldn’t be pining for the blond angel he had met here this is why he would try and enjoy the rest of his vacation alone and go back to his normal life in Brooklyn after this was all done and drown himself in clients and work. That was all he deserved that was all he would let himself have.

A few hours later after an amazing day of exploring the beautiful island that was Maui Killian found him self sitting at the table in the restaurant perusing the menu. A lonely chair sat across from him he glanced at it as he sipped his white wine. He knew she wouldn’t come it was silly and naïve to think she would. No he would enjoy this amazing dinner alone and then go back to his room and get lost in cheesy reruns of Hawaii Five-O. He was about to order when the nerve endings in his body went into overdrive the awareness made his back stiffen as he looked away from the waiter and met her gaze. Her beautiful green eyes were twinkling as they met his gaze she was nervously biting her lip when she breathlessly asked. “Is this seat taken?”

He couldn’t find words for his amazement of her actually being there in front of him or the way she looked standing there in the black leather dress that hugged her generous curves perfectly. Killian’s breath hitched as he let his eyes fall to the mounds of her breasts that were blushing and showing the deep breaths she was taking fully. He watched as Emma nervously twisted a lock of her hair that was curled between her fingers he could see the anticipation and nervousness in her eyes he could tell she was just as nervous, scared and lost as he was. For lack of better words he could read her like a book that’s when he gave her a small smile and gestured to the chair across from him.

“Not at all, Love.” He answered as he watched her face light up in a smile. “In fact I was saving it for you.” He stood and pulled the chair out for her letting her sit down he lost his breath for a moment as her tiny body brushed up against his as she sat down. Killian nervously scratched behind his ear and let his eyes roam over her one more time before he sat across from her.

“Hi.” Emma smiled as she took a menu from the waiter. 

“Hello again.” Was all he could muster as he raised his wine glass towards; her.

TBC


	5. Chapter Five:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lonely lost broken people find themselves alone in paradise. They meet by chance both of their hearts shattered and form a connection but will they have the strength within themselves to love again. 
> 
> Here it is lovelies the next chapter in this journey. Thank you for all your reviews and comments and likes so far. Your happiness gives me happiness and strength to carry on. ;)

Emma watched as his eyes twinkled and the laugh lines around his eye crinkled as he laughed at a silly joke she had just told. She smiled softly as his hand brushed hers slightly and he leaned back in his chair watching her eat dessert. Emma silently groaned internally when she saw the tip of his tongue yet again dip out and wet his lips. She watched as his biceps flexed when he gestured to the waiter for their bill. She casually dabbed at the chocolate at the corner of her mouth as she let her gaze travel over his body as they waited for the bill. She gulped as she spotted Killian playfully smirking and staring at her as she was staring at him.

She couldn’t believe it not even two hours before this moment; she was back in her room panicking over her decision to meet Killian for dinner she was literally hyperventilating as she palmed through her wardrobe looking for the perfect outfit. She laughed at herself for acting this way Killian made her feel like an awkward teenager getting ready for her first date. She wasn’t used to this she hadn’t been single well since she was in high school. Emma felt the butterflies in her stomach as she placed her black leather dress on the bed and untied her bikini bottom. She wasn’t used to feeling so giddy and happy her relationship with Neal though she was used to it and thought it was what she deserved wasn’t healthy in the least bit. She was constantly belittled by him she had found herself in utter denial when she would wait up for him late at night and smiled and kissed him when he finally came home though he would smell strangely feminine. She was so blinded she didn’t want to admit the truth. She wasn’t a girl who deserved happiness wasn’t a girl who warranted attraction from the opposite sex. That is what Neal had taught her she was supposed to be a good obedient wife and not have an opinion of her own. This is why she felt herself sigh sadly and sit on the edge of the bed her hands balled in her lap. She kept telling herself this wasn’t a good idea to go meet this amazing man that was Killian Jones he wasn’t real. This was all too good to be true it was a dream she would wake up in her parent’s loft and this would all just be gone. 

Emma nervously twirled a lock of hair through her fingers looking down at the cool wood flooring of her condo. I can’t do this it’s just silly going out to dinner with a virtual stranger. Who cares if he is good looking and so far has treated her with respect this was all too spontaneous. She thought to herself trying to bat away the taunting in the back of her mind telling her to screw it and just go for it. She sat there in inner turmoil for a few moments more finally resigning and telling her self it was just dinner and she was hungry. She let her realistic self lead her towards the door of her room and towards the restaurant chanting he is probably not even there. 

Now here she was a few hours later their bill had been paid and they continued to just sit there absently sipping on their wine and staring at each other. Both of them afraid of what to say next both of them unsure of whether or not to end the night and be on their merry way or continue which would lead to dangerous territory. Emma held Killian’s gaze as she watched him open and close his mouth several times trying to find something to say.   
She opened her mouth to say thank you and have a good night when Killian blurted out. “Emma do you dance?” She squinted her eyes at him and saw that he had immediately regretted saying that.

“I haven’t since college.” She answered truthfully.

“Oh, then I guess joining me for a dance in the lounge is out of the question.” He whispered.

She took a deep breath and said. “Killian, I don’t…I don’t know…” He held his hand up and stopped her.

“You’re probably right it’s a bad idea. Forgive me for being so bold.” 

She watched as he gripped the back of his chair to stand up his eyes facing the floor. She saw the sad look in his eyes and chastised her self for being so quick to say no. After all she wasn’t ready to head back to her room alone yet either and this was a vacation she might as well enjoy it. She reached out and gripped his arm forcing him to face her. 

“Hey..hey wait.” She whispered. She waited until he met her eyes and saw the spark behind his irises light up again. “I suppose we could go dancing for a bit. It’s early yet and I’m not ready to go to bed.”

Killian’s face lit up as a mega watt smile played across his face. “You’re sure?” He asked her. Emma smiled and nodded letting his hand grip hers and pull her up to face him. 

“Yeah why not it’s not everyday that you’re in Hawaii with a handsome stranger.” She winked. “But I don’t do fast songs.” She warned. 

The sound of his laughter wrapped around her it was so warm and so genuine. She let him take her arm and lead her away.

“So you think I’m handsome.” He teased as they walked to the lounge in the hotel. She heard her self giggle a sound she hadn’t heard in a while. 

“Shh; don’t let it go to your head.” She winked at him and was met with the feeling of his lips brushing against her cheek softly.

“Well I must confess I find you quite beautiful as well, Miss. Swan. And as I am not very good at dancing myself I promise only slow songs.” Their laughter echoed around them as they tightened their grip on each other’s arms and entered the lounge. 

After a couple of shots of rum later and a drink or two finally a slow song came on. Killian raised his eyebrow seductively and held out his hand for her. “Shall we M’Lady, I believe this is our song.” She stepped forward and placed her hand in his and jumped a little when he laced his fingers with hers. 

“Liar.” She teased as he led them onto the dance floor. “You don’t even know what song this is.”

He chuckled and faced her again. “Perhaps but this is still our song.” She shook her head at him as he pulled her into his arms and pressed his body against hers. Emma felt a blush creep up her spine and across her cheeks as his warmth wrapped her in a web of instant desire. She was embarrassed by her reaction to this man he didn’t even have to touch her and she was instantly turned on. Now wrapped up in his arms his hand resting upon her lower back their hips brushing against each other she melted. 

She didn’t even notice how he pressed her tighter to his body his body’s reaction to her brushing against her bare thigh through the fabric of his black dress pants. She didn’t notice anything too lost in her own reactions to him until he brushed his lips softly against the spot below her ear. His warm breath marking the sensitive skin of her neck she held onto him tighter her hands exploring the taut muscles of his back on their own accord as he whispered in her ear. 

“So, beautiful since it’s clear to both of us right now that we don’t want this to end I have a proposition for you.”

She pulled away slightly and met his gaze again; the blue of his eyes had darkened and was awash with pure lust and desire. She traced his lower lip with her fingertip and smiled as his tongue traced the very tip of her fingers.

“And what would this proposition be handsome.”

TBC


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long awaited chapter six of this story. Things will get a bit more heated between our two favourite people in this one but don't worry I'm still saving the good stuff.  
> Two lonely lost broken people find themselves alone in paradise and by chance they meet. But will they have the strength within themselves and within each other to let love in again?
> 
> Thank you for all your amazing comments, likes and reviews so far. They have made my day. It makes me happy that you are happy with this. Keep them coming as they feed my muse. :)

“Are we really going to do this?” Emma asked as they walked back to her room their hands joined and Killian laced his fingers with hers. She met his gaze and saw how much they shined underneath the moonlight. He bought her knuckles up to his mouth again and kissed the very tops of them. 

“Why shouldn’t we?” He winked. “We are two people who enjoy each others company and we’re both here alone. So why not spend the rest of the week continuously enjoying each others company. Like, I mentioned love I can read you like an open book and I’m not asking you for anything more especially when you’re still hurting as well as I am. So we’ll spend this week with each other no expectations no strings just companionship. Besides…” He winked and smiled. “Sight seeing is always more enjoyable with someone else.”

Emma sighed happily Killian was right they both weren’t ready for something more than just friendship right now but she did enjoy being with him. Especially after tonight when she spent most of the night in his arms dancing the night away. They had joked they had laughed which she hadn’t done in a long time they had talked about everything. She found strength within herself to tell him about Neal and he returned the favour with the story of Milah. They were the same they were both broken and lost and had found comfort in each other. Of course he was devilishly handsome and she knew that at least once during this week she would lose all control and would probably jump him but she knew he wouldn’t mind. She could tell just from his body’s constant reaction to her being so close. It was obvious. Her reaction was the same his closeness had heated her from the inside out and she felt familiar tugs of desire every time parts of his body brushed against hers. So it would evidently happen Emma knew but they were both shy another thing they had in common. 

Emma also knew she could easily fall for him in fact she was already beginning to from the moment she met him. They had connected on a level she had never known before and that scared the hell out of her so she knew she could easily fall in love but that right there was something she would keep to her self and push away. That was still too scary for her and she knew it was for him. So right now she had decided just to spend time with him this week she had never had so much fun in her life than she had tonight with him and she didn’t want it to end.

“You are correct sir.” Emma finally answered and winked. “We can do this and honestly it’s exciting. It’s quite lonely on this so-called romantic getaway when you’re solo.”

She heard Killian laugh again and the sound wrapped around her and made her heart pound. She loved his laugh she loved his voice she loved his well everything and that knowledge alone terrified her. She wanted to run but she also wanted to stay and her friends were always telling her she needs to take risks she needs to take a leap of faith sometimes. So here was the moment she had decided to do just that despite her hesitation despite her mile high walls perhaps if nothing else Killian would be able to open her mind and help her find the freedom she had always wanted.

They walked the rest of the way back to her condo hand in hand and in comfortable silence both of their awareness heightened that this between them was something different than either of them had ever felt. This was something worth exploring even it was only for the rest of the week. A few moments later they stopped outside the door of the darkened condo that Emma was calling home right now. She felt Killian press his hand upon her lower back again and bring her closer. His lips inches from hers she only had to crane her neck to join their lips. She felt his warm breath on her face as his scent of spiced rum and ocean called to her. She stepped closer their bodies pressed tightly together. Killian let his fingers brush a stray lock of hair out of her face and gave her a soft smile. She swallowed a lump in her throat and before she knew it she asked. “Did you want to come in for a bit?”

She waited in anticipation as she saw a flicker of pure hot lust play across his features she watched him chew on his lower lip nervously trying hard not to just sweep her up in his arms and take her up on the offer. They both knew what that would mean so she heard him groan softly.

“I never took you for the let’s ravish each other on the first date type of girl.” He joked. Emma playfully hit him thankful that he had said that which had bought her back down to earth. 

“I’m not. It’s the alcohol talking.” She giggled.

“Aye it must be that lass.” That’s when he pushed his body right into hers and let her feel the evidence of how much he wanted that instead he leaned down and whispered against her lips. “There is nothing I want to do more right now then push you up against a wall in your abode and have my way with you love. But as it is only our first date we will have to wait for more pleasurable activities. The anticipation will be worth it.” He winked.

“So now you’re a gentleman.” She teased him.

“I’m always a gentleman. Now come here and let this night end with one thing.”

Before she knew it Killian pressed her body against the door and leaned into her with his body. Emma gasped as he placed his thumb beneath her chin and bought her face up to hers. They stared at each other his eyes darkening as they did Emma licked her lower lip nervously she knew what was about to happen so as soon as he pressed his lips to her she mewled. The kiss started off innocently enough but as she tasted him she couldn’t help herself. Emma grabbed the collar of his shirt and deepened their kiss she felt Killian growl against her lips and she felt his mouth open his tongue teasing her lip. She welcomed his tongue into her mouth. Her body molted against his as she drank him in. Their tongues dueling for dominance Killian’s hands sliding along her sides as he pulled her even closer. She squealed as she felt his teeth nip at her lip and his mouth devouring hers. Emma's body felt like jell-o never had she had a kiss this intense. The familiar tug of heat pooling between her thighs again both of them lost in each other as their kiss turned hungry and desperate. Emma felt her hand on its own accord brush against his delectable arse and draw him closer grinding her hips against his letting him know how aroused she was. 

He answered her with hooking one of his hands around her thigh and drawing her leg around him. He sucked her lip into his mouth and grinding his hips back against hers. She felt his other hand on her other thigh and felt as it crept beneath the hem of her dress. Emma heard herself moan against his lips which made Killian stiffen and reluctantly push away. Emma had collapsed against him as they took each other in breathlessly.

Finally after what seemed like forever he leaned his forehead against hers and whispered breathlessly. “That is my cue beautiful. For if I don’t bid you goodnight now there will be no going back and I will drag you into the condo and have my way with you. As hard as it is and well…” He winked at her and smiled playfully. “As much as I want to make love to you right here right now. I must refrain out of respect for you but do not fret it won’t happen tonight but it will happen.”

All Emma could do was nod her breasts were heaving and she was struggling to find her breath. 

“I understand Killian.” Was all she whispered for she didn’t want it to happen tonight as it was only their first date yes all of her friends would do it but she wasn’t that type and times like this with men like Killian it was very difficult for her to resist but he was right. It would happen soon just not tonight. She leaned her forehead against his and sighed. Her fingers tangled in the dark coarse chest hair escaping from the top of his shirt.

She felt him smile softly against her forehead and brush his lips against her skin gently. “So for now we will have that kiss to torture us with until we meet again. I shall see you tomorrow I can guarantee that.” He whispered.

“Yes you most definitely will see me tomorrow.” She smiled.

“Good night Emma; good night my Swan.” Killian placed his lips against hers gently and detangled their limbs. She found herself staring into his eyes one last time.

“Good night Killian; good night my prince.” She winked at him and with that he turned and left. Leaving Emma gripping onto the door handle to keep her knees from buckling she watched his back as he disappeared into the soft mist of the night. And as she opened the door she thought to herself. 

I'm so screwed.

TBC


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long awaited next chapter in this journey in paradise. Thank you all for the motivation so far it gives me life. So without further adieu here is chapter seven.
> 
> Two lost lonely broken souls escape to paradise only to find each other and maybe find the strength within one another to love and heal again.

He practically ran all the way back to his room the cool mist in the air wetting his face and hair though it didn’t do anything to abate the fire burning in his soul and the heat ricocheting through his entire body. Killian was fighting to find air he had never been this affected by a woman before not even Milah. His heart was pounding as his fingers struggled with the key card to his room. A cold shower was definitely in order after the kiss he and Emma had just exchanged he stumbled to the bathroom stripped his clothes off and turned the cold water on full blast. 

Killian jumped slightly as the water hit his heated flesh at first but he found himself sighing deeply a few moments later as he rested his head against the cool tile of the shower stall. Clumsily he ran his hand through the midnight black hair on his head and closed his eyes letting the water cool his skin and his soul.

He was surprised to say the least when she showed up at the restaurant at the beginning of the night looking good enough to eat in that black leather dress. He didn’t expect her and was mentally kicking him self for even remotely suggesting to her in his note to meet him for dinner. His actions were usually better planned out than that so he had no idea what came over him when he hastily scribbled the invitation down on the paper. He had even found himself shuffling through his array of clothing with Emma on his mind he couldn’t help it. His heart had a sliver of hope that she would show even though his mind was saying get a grip mate you’re acting foolish. He nervously chewed his lip as he sat down and waited for the waiter or for her which ever came first. He knew that he shouldn’t let himself have hope and faith all that ever did was destroy him. He should know by now he was an expert on things such as this.

He had hoped for a successful life in America when his family transplanted there but they had spent years struggling and couch hopping until finally they landed in Brooklyn. He had hoped for his mother to recover from the breast cancer that eventually took her life. He had hoped for his brother; Liam’s return from Afghanistan when he was deployed to only find out that he was killed in the line of duty. He had hoped for a happy long life together with Milah only to find out that she had ripped him to shreds and shattered his heart beyond repair when she cheated on him. Then he had seen Emma in the bar and had hoped that maybe his luck had changed only to find out that she was as battered and bruised as him and her walls so high and made of steel that he didn’t even know where to start.

So as he sat in the restaurant tormenting him self with self loath and lost hope she appeared. His heart threatened to rip through his chest from its relentless pounding when she sat down to join him. His heart and hope increased ten fold as they ate dinner together laughing and talking as if they had known each other forever. His hope had been restored for a little while when they danced the night away at the lounge and his long forgotten desire had hit him like a bulls eye as soon as his lips touched hers. His excitement at her agreement to spend the week with him traveling the island sight seeing wrapped around his battered heart and it began to beat again. 

It took all his self control to tear himself away from her after their kiss he wanted to please her caress her and hold her all on this first night but he knew that they both weren’t ready for that just yet. Killian could see into her soul when he looked into her eyes the same thoughts, fears and hesitations he had mirrored in her eyes. He knew he could easily fall in love with her and if he was smart he would admit to himself that he had fallen in love with her at first sight. But that would scare her and she would run if she knew and he knew that if they had slept together tonight there would be no going back for either of them. All his feelings already would pour into her as they coupled and that would scare her even more. They both knew that it would happen before they had to say their goodbyes at the end of the week and already Killian was in anguish about that. He didn’t want to let her go now that he had found her but he also didn’t want to pressure her. So they would spend the week together and he would let her set their pace even if what they have can’t be forever right now they could enjoy the time they had.

Killian groaned as he hit his head in frustration gently against the tiles. The ice cold water producing goose flesh all over his body but he didn’t care he had to abate these sudden feelings somehow. They would only lead to heartbreak he knew this but still he was a sucker. He fell easily and he fell hard all the time and that was one of his downfalls. His passion lead him to a successful professional life as a human rights lawyer but his passion also lead him to despair in his personal life because it always bought pain. Biting down hard on his lip tasting blood to prevent from crying out in pain Killian closed his eyes again and saw Emma. The setting sun glowing off the soft tendrils of her golden blond hair he saw the flecks of blue in her predominantly green eyes he saw them as they shined when she laughed or joked. Killian saw the discreet freckles on her skin and saw how her tan glowed. He saw her breasts heave as she took deep breaths he saw her soft pink lips swollen and red from the pressure of their kiss. He growled as he saw her legs and felt her thigh wrap around his hip drawing him into her embrace. His hand on its own accord traveled lower on his body and teased his ridge. He moaned as he closed his eyes tighter and imagined all sorts of scenarios with his Swan. He saw their limbs tangled together and their breath hitching as they lost themselves in each other. Killian saw her lips trace every inch of his body and saw as he returned the favour. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t realized his body had responded strongly to the way his mind was going. He didn’t realize until he reached his peak by way of his hand and collapsed against the tiles sated for now but still counting the minutes until he could see her; his Emma. 

He shut the water off and wrapped the fluffiest towel he had ever encountered around his waist and walked back into the bedroom. He was so exhausted from the roller coaster of emotions he had experienced today and was exhausted by his body’s reaction to Emma. He sighed and felt tears well in his eyes and fell to his back on the bed not even bothering to put on the loose fitting pajama bottoms he usually wore to bed. This was going to be a long week he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep but it will be worth it. They would deal with the eventual end of their arrangement as the date got closer. Right now he just wanted to get lost in his thoughts of her and revel in her presence throughout the week. He would show Emma how she deserved to be treated and hopefully would help them both in their healing even if it was just a bit. 

So as Killian closed his eyes he imagined Emma lying next to him right now her head on his chest and he smiled. 

TBC


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time flies when you're having fun and for Emma and Killian the realization that their time in paradise is nearly done it brings forth long surpressed feelings and hope. Can these two lost lonely people find their happiness within each other? 
> 
> We are in the final stretch of this story I only have three more chapters to go. But I do hope you love them. Thank you for all your comments and likes and such so far it has been incredible for me and keep them coming it feeds my madness. So without further adieu here is chapter eight...:)

The week had gone by so fast I guess its true time flies when you’re having fun and as she sat here in a comfortable silence just looking into Killian’s eyes as they waited for their breakfast on the patio of the tiny coffee shop in the resort. Emma fought the urge to cry as she looked deep into Killian’s eyes smiling a soft smile she had only ever let him see she saw him return her smile with a dreamy one of his own as his thumb caressed the dimple in her chin the one she’d always been self conscious of but he loved it. She felt him tangle his fingers in her hair like he always had she heard him sigh softly as her fingers tangled in the air at the nape of his neck and the very tips caressing the heated soft skin she felt there.

They could sit here like this for hours both drinking in each other in their lips mere inches from each other both seeing into the others soul. She could sit here like this with him forever and as he pulled her face closer to his; his thumb still tickling the skin of her chin and his fingers lost in her hair she sighed. She met his lips and quickly found out this kiss was unlike anyone they had ever shared this week. It was passionate it was soft it was gentle and loving their feelings for each other pouring into their kiss. Expressing the words that; neither one of them could say right now and as the kiss deepened their mouths fused together softly and passionately Emma knew how she felt for this man.

She had let him in let the walls that were made of steel down for this man. This man she had only met this week she had fallen in love with and was pretty sure she had the moment they met. She didn’t want to say goodbye to him tomorrow but she knew she had to. She wanted to ask him to come with her back to Storybrooke but she knew she couldn’t. Killian had a life in Brooklyn a good career that Emma would feel too guilty about if she asked him to walk away from it. He had friends he had it all it was too much to ask of him. 

So Emma forced those thoughts into the back of her mind as she pressed her lips more firmly into his resigning to just enjoy the here and now. This wasn’t some fairytale where you meet your true love and stay together forever no this was the cold harsh truth of reality. She had to let him go tomorrow and didn’t want to think about what that would do to her she already knew so right now she would enjoy the here and now. They still had tonight and she would savour that. Besides it wasn’t like Killian felt the same as her men like him were always too good to be true and ones that Emma never got.

She had had the most amazing week of her life and she would always remember that. Her and Killian had done everything they could possibly do in Maui and they had done it together. She would always remember the way his body felt against hers as they shared their first dance, she would always remember the time they both had tried surfing for the first time and wound up with soaked bodies as they wiped out. Emma would always remember the time they went snorkling and they shared a kiss masks and all surrounding by tropical fish and coral underwater. Emma would always remember the many fruity tropical drinks they shared and the way he laughed at her cheesiest jokes after a couple of those fruity drinks had given her a good buzz. She would always remember the many nights they sat on either the patio of her room or his and watched the sun set behind the palm trees she would always remember the nights the stayed up talking about everything.

The one thing Emma would always remember was how this man had made her feel. She would always remember how he would just hold her as they talked about her painful past and the tears wouldn’t stop coming. She would always remember how Killian had given her the strength to heal and love again. Emma knew there would be no other man for her than Killian and even if she had to let him go tomorrow she would keep him in her heart and have the memories of the time she was lost in paradise and he found her.

And as they reluctantly pulled apart when the waiter had interrupted their moment Emma knew that she would make today and tonight their last night special and meaningful. She would give him something they had been dancing around and avoiding all week. For this was the last thing she wanted to remember him by. 

They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence Emma could tell something was on Killains mind he wasn’t his usually flirty and confidant self. She wanted to ask but didn’t want to pry because the look in his eyes told her that it was painful and it was best to leave it alone for now. He would tell her when he was ready and she couldn’t help but think that maybe just maybe he was having the same thoughts as her and feeling the same. Of course that was silly to hope that it was that but she couldn’t help it.

Killian watched as she sipped her coffee smiling at the little grimace she gives when she discovers it’s still too hot. He watched as her delicate lips wrapped around the fork she was holding and savour the pancakes she had ordered. He shifted in his seat as his body responded to her tongue licking the whipped cream from her lips. He remembered the way her lips felt sliding against his as they kissed tenderly, lovingly and passionately just before their breakfast came. He heard his pulse racing in his ears as he took her in his heart slammed against his rib cage as he acknowledged that this would literally be their last day and night together. 

He didn’t want to let her go she was it for him. He wanted to just wrap his arms around her hold her and hide away with her in this dream he wanted to risk her away to Brooklyn with him and never let her go hell he’d even go all the way to Maine for her but he knew he couldn’t ask that of her. They each had their own lives yes he was madly in love with Emma Swan but he couldn’t tell her. It would scare her away he knew this it always did in his past experiences and she was no exception. In fact this woman was even more damaged than he was and he knew all the words he wanted to tell her all the things he wanted to show her she wasn’t ready he didn’t know if she ever would be and he could bet his life on the fact that she didn’t feel the same as him.

If you love something, let it go. His mother would always tell him. If it comes back, it’s forever yours. If it doesn’t, it never was. 

So as he took her hand after they were finished breakfast and pulled her against him he chanted that in his head. This was their moment right here, right now; they had agreed to let themselves have this week and after would just go back. And damn it he was going to enjoy their last day and night together there was one thing he wanted to do with her before they went back to being normal and by the way her body pressed against his the way her heart beat in time with his and the way she responded to his kiss. He knew that Emma wanted it too he would take her back to his room right now and express with his body what he couldn’t express to her in words right now. 

And by the way she jumped and her skin heated when he pressed his lips to her neck his tongue tracing a trail towards the spot below her ear. The way she clutched onto his shirt for support when he whispered. “So, love your place or mine.” 

He knew they wouldn’t be doing too much sightseeing today. 

TBC


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are in the final stretch faithful readers. There is only two more chapters left after this one. And what story would be complete without a little smut so this chapter is dedicated to the beauty that is Captain Swan smut. Enjoy!!!
> 
> Keep those reviews, comments and likes coming as I love hearing them and we all need some encouragement now and then.

They barely made it back to his room stumbling on the walk back as their lips devoured each other their hands groping and grabbing. So when they finally made it Killian couldn’t help him self as he pushed the door to his condo open with his body and kicked it shut. He slammed Emma back against the door as his tongue dueled with hers; her hands tearing at his clothes. He licked and nipped his way along her collarbone as his fingers found the bodice of her sundress and pushed it down exposing her breasts to him her nipples were already peaked and throbbing as he latched his mouth onto one and used his other hand to fondle the other. 

He heard Emma moan as she fumbled with hem of his t-shirt and lift it up over his shoulders discarding it beside them on the floor. He cried out and sucked a nipple into his mouth as her mouth latched onto his nipple and nipped twisting it between her teeth. He let his thumb and forefinger twist her other nipple as he worked the other one between his teeth. He felt her fingers tangle in the dark coarse hair on his chest and torso trekking their way down to the waistband of his shorts. Killian groaned as she cupped his arousal while pulling his shorts down his hips. He found himself tugging her sundress off her body and pulled away to look in her eyes as he traced his index finger along her upper thigh teasing her heated skin knowing full well where she wanted that finger but letting her lead. He saw that her eyes had turned a darker shade of emerald masked with raw lust and desire. He stroked the soft skin at the place where her thigh joined her hips and heard her gasp. Killian smiled as he felt the heat and arousal pooling between her legs he could smell her and wanted a taste. 

So as her hand cupped his and directed him towards the spot she wanted him most he gave her a small seductive smile as their lips pressed together again. Gone were the soft sweet kisses replaced with a kiss of pure desire and want. Their tongues mating as Killian tugged the skimpy strip of lace the last barrier between them down her legs and tossed it aside. He felt Emma’s breath hitch as his thumb pressed against the throbbing bundle of nerves between her folds he felt her buck her hips against his thumb begging for more as his lips left hers and sucked the scorching skin along her neck. His teeth nipped and bit down gently as his finger slid along her silken folds her wetness coating it. He nearly collapsed as he felt Emma’s tiny hand tease the silken skin along his shaft her fist wrapping around his length tugging gently. He growled as her finger traced the wet slit at his tip and he returned the favour as his finger found its way inside her dripping folds. 

She keened as her muscles contracted around his finger welcoming the invasion and adjusting to the size. Emma cupped his sac which was already throbbing as she bit down on his shoulder his finger playing her like a finely tuned instrument and when he added a second finger inside her hips slammed hard against his palm. He smiled against her skin as his lips wrapped around her nipple again the wet sucking sound of his mouth upon it echoing through the room. 

 

She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his; her foot tracing the back of his calf as his fingers thrust inside her he felt her body arch against his her head resting against the door as he curled his fingers inside and hit the spot she wanted him most. He tore his lips from her and watched as she got lost in the throes of ecstasy her hips bucking against his palm as her hand gripped and squeezed his length. He looked down between them and watched as his fingers disappeared inside her heat and then reappeared wet with her arousal. He bit his lip as he buried his fingers all the way to the knuckle deep within her; his knees pushing her legs apart. The fingers of his other hand dug into her hip hard leaving a red mark but he didn’t care right now he was lost in the woman he loves getting lost in pleasure because of him. Emma cried out and Killian felt her muscles tighten around his fingers the feel of her walls wrapping around them as his thumb pressed hard against her clit again making her scream. He scissored his fingers inside her and held them there as she impaled herself on them.

“FUCK!!!” She screamed as he pumped inside her; her nails dragging along the skin of his cock. He was almost there just like her but he didn’t want to cum like this he wanted to be inside her when he did and feel her cum with him around him. 

“Fuck..Killian..I’m going to fuckkk…” She screamed again as her hips ground down hard on his fingers.

He stopped his ministrations and heard her cry out in protest smiling as he placed his lips against hers again whispering. “Shhh princess you will cum but I want to taste you first. May I taste you love?”

All she could do was nod and push his head down her body his lips memorizing every crevice of her body making her putty in his hands. He nipped and sucked his way along her torso as he knelt in front of her he could see her juices coating her thighs and pushed her legs further apart as his tongue licked her inner thigh tasting the sweetness that was her. He pressed his nose against her throbbing nub and inhaled smiling as he looked up at her. 

“MMMM you smell so good my love.” He winked as she looked down at him her fingers tangled in his hair. He swiped his tongue along her wet thigh again and purred. “And you taste so much better. I love seeing you like this lost in exquisite pleasure that I have provided you with you look beautiful.” 

And with that he traced his tongue along her slick folds her heat pressed against his lips. She hooked her leg around his neck as he dove in he heard her keen again as he pressed the flat of his tongue against her clit; his lips wrapping around it sucking hard. She screamed his name again as her hips slammed against his mouth. He blew on her folds as his fingers spread her open and he smiled when he saw her juices glistening in the sunlight. 

Her fruit was ripe for the picking as he thrust his tongue inside tasting her inner core. Her nails dug into his skull as she pushed him closer he slid his tongue along her walls and devoured her. He looked up as his tongue fucked her hard watching her lost in bliss her eyes closed her head against the door and her hips bucking wildly against his chin. He nipped at her clit again before slamming his tongue deep inside his thumb tracing her nub. 

That’s when he felt her muscles contract again; his cock was throbbing painfully against his thigh needing to be buried deep inside her. He bit down on her clit again before she could let go and stood. The sweat from their bodies trickling down their skin her breasts heaving against his chest as his lips met hers again letting her taste herself on his tongue and as she sucked on his tongue he lifted her legs and hooked them around his waist growling into her mouth as his tip teased her wet entrance sliding along her folds. 

She dug her heels into his arse and slammed her hips against his he nails digging into his back. “Pleasseee!!! Killian please take me now…I need….” She begged and before she could finish he thrust hard inside her his knees nearly buckling as he felt her wrap around him welcoming his cock. He cried out and bit gently on her shoulder as he started moving slowly against her letting her adjust to his size. When Emma squealed his name and slammed herself down on his shaft feeling his tip tease her spot he buried himself to the hilt and pulled out just to slam back harder inside her. His fingers dug into her hips as he carried them over to the bed their bodies still joined his lips tasting hers again.

He lowered her to the bed her body still squeezing his shaft and covered her. He let his hand rest on her lower back and arched her hips higher against his. She moaned as the change of angle buried him deeper. They were no words spoken as they met each others eyes when he finally started moving against her his cock throbbing inside her absorbing the feel of her walls along his length. Emma met his eyes as she arched her back and slammed her hips against his. Killian growled as the force of his thrusts increased and each time he thrust inside her again his cock went deeper and deeper. The only sounds in the room were that of their heavy sigh’s their moaning and the sounds of skin slapping against skin. 

Killian threw his head back his body was on the verge but he needed her to let go first. “Come on love. Let go come for me Emma. Cum around me I want to feel you coat my thighs and my shaft in your essence.” He pleaded with her as his thrusts became erratic and he slammed harder inside of her his thumb found her nub again and pressed. That was all she needed for an endless line of cursives and the sweet sound of his name dripping off her lips as she moaned was followed by a stream of hot liquid flooding out of her and around him. 

He moaned her name as her nectar coated his cock and his thighs. She felt him throb and stiffen inside of her and he lost it as he felt her tiny hand cup his sac and sqeeuze. His loud growl filled the room as he found his release inside her; his seed spilling along her walls coating her their hot release mixed and mingled along their thighs. He thrust harder and faster inside of her as she milked the last drop out of him their bodies slippery with sweat and arousal the air ripe with the smell of sex. He kept pumping filling her full until he was sure he had no more left inside him. Her body was writhing beneath his as her walls held on tight.

They collapsed against each other both struggling to find their breath both wrapped up in post-coital bliss as his member softened inside her. She tightened her thighs around his waist as they rode the aftershocks out together. His fingers found her chin and he pulled her to face him the smile on her face tugged at his heart and he felt his cock tingle inside her again. Their lips met in a passionate embrace his teeth biting gently on her lower lip. He felt her walls squeezing him again which made his cock spring to life once more.   
She teased him as she moved her body against his again. 

“Mmmm well well sir…it appears we’re ready for round two. And here I thought we were done for now.” Emma purred in his ear.

Killian growled as his hips started bucking against her again his teeth nipping at her earlobe. He lifted her legs around his shoulders and thrust hard again he felt a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth as her muscles tightened around his cock again and she thrust hard against him. 

“On the contrary love; I am no where near done with you yet.” He growled against her lips. “In fact.” He thrust hard inside her again. “In fact this is just the beginning we have all day and all night.”

He watched as she threw her head back against the pillow her thighs locking around his shoulders and the wet popping sounds of her folds welcoming him inside wrapped around them. 

“Oh my god Killian….yesss…good.” Was all she could muster as she impaled herself on his cock again and grinded hard. 

TBC


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is my faithful readers the home stretch of this story there will only be one more chapter after this. I'm sad that this is ending so soon but there will be more in the future we all need something to help us through this hiatus. Thank you all for your amazing comments, kudos and love for this story it fueled me. So there will be more. Keep the love coming it fuels me. For right now enjoy this chapter and the one after. 
> 
> Two lost lonely people escape to paradise their hearts torn and broken. By chance they meet can they find the strength in themselves and each other to love again.

Emma knew what she did and how she left him that day in Maui was wrong. She knew she didn’t want to tear herself away from his sleeping form and the warmth of his arms around her but she had to. She knew she should’ve let him escort her to the airport but she couldn’t. So as she hastily dressed and scribbled on a piece of paper a note to say her goodbyes the tears fell down her face and smeared the writing. 

It had been a month since that day and as she sat in Granny’s Diner waiting one of her best friend’s Ruby Lucas to get ready for her photo shoot with Emma today. Emma’s face dropped and she found herself staring at the little marshmallows floating in her hot cocoa she bit her lip hard so as not to cry again. That’s all she had been doing since she got back crying her self to sleep as thoughts of Killian haunted her. She could still feel his lips on hers; she could still feel his body above hers she could still smell him and hear his voice. She saw him everywhere even though she knew it wasn’t him she wanted to call him but the fear of him being angry with her had stopped her. 

She felt someone sit down beside her and looked up to see her other best friend Regina Mills take a seat on the stool beside her. 

“You’re thinking about him again aren’t you?” Regina asked.

“Yes. Yes I am. I can’t help it he’s all I think about.” Emma sighed. Regina placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and sighed.

“It’s because you’re in love with him. I’ve told you several times Emma call him talk to him.”

“He doesn’t want to hear from me. I broke his heart again like everyone else does because of my own damn fears.” Emma sighed and felt tears tickle the back of her eyelids.

“And how do you know this dear? How do you? You won’t even let him have a chance to talk to you.” 

“It’s just….” Emma replied trying to find another excuse. Something she had been doing since she got home.

“It’s just nothing Emma you need to do this; even if it is just to say a proper goodbye to him.” 

Emma sighed she knew Regina was right she always was she met her friends eyes and started to dial when there bells above the door of Granny’s Diner rang just as Ruby had joined them. All three women looked up Emma heard Ruby whistle and whisper.” Why hello handsome mysterious stranger. I call dibs.”

That’s when Emma’s eyes met ocean blue eyes the eyes of a man she would never forget her knees went weak as she felt Regina’s hand take hers gently. Emma’s mouth dropped open when his eyes met hers and he winked. 

“I believe he’s taken.” Regina whispered to Ruby gesturing to Emma. 

“Killian.” Was all Emma managed to say.

“Emma.” He whispered purring her name. He started to walk towards her carrying a crumbled piece of paper in his hand one that she would recognize anywhere. Her note the hastily scribbled note she had written him that day when she left. 

Emma felt Regina push her gently towards Killian their eyes never leaving each other. Both lost in each other like always lost in their own world they had created with each other since they met. The spell was only broken when Emma’s father David cleared his throat from beside them. 

“Here I was sitting at my desk at the station doing paperwork.” David explained. “Then this mysterious stranger walks through the door looking for someone. Now can you imagine my surprise when this happened because no one ever comes to Storybrooke but can you imagine the even bigger surprise I got when this stranger tells me that it is actually my only daughter he is looking for.”

Emma felt her face flush she hadn’t told her parents about Killian at least not yet because she knew how overprotective they were. She looked upon the face of the two men before her and her face flushed even more. Killian just stood there silently with a mischevious smirk on his face his arms crossed waiting for an explanation and her father; the man who was her best friend giving her a stern look that read ‘you’ve got a lot of explaining to do young lady’.

“I…I…umm I am sorry dad. This is Killian we met in Maui. Killian this is my father David Swan.” She answered.

“I got that part.” David answered and smiled at Killian. “Now I need you two to talk.”

“Thank you Sir.” Killian nodded and held out his arm to Emma. “I will make sure that your daughter and I have a chat.”

Emma was helpless she took Killian’s arm as they strolled out of the diner looking back only to see Regina and Ruby beaming with excitement and her father chuckling as he sat down at the stool she just vacated.

She had led them to the docks and as they sat down on the bench overlooking the water she felt Killian grip her hands tightly and place them in his lap. She met his eyes and saw a mixture of sadness, amazement, happiness and love play across his features. She knew she had to start.

“You’re here I can’t believe it. How did you find me? Why did you come? God Killian I’m so sorry..it’s just I….” Emma cried out. He placed his finger on her lips smiled.

“Shhh, my love. First things first, the note is what bought me here.” He explained. He placed it in her hand and she noticed that it was crumbled from being read many times; the words were still smeared from her tears.

Dearest Killian,  
I wanted to wake you but I couldn’t. This will be my goodbye to you and I can’t look you in the eyes right now and say these words so I have to do this.  
Thank you for opening my heart again, thank you for healing me; you have brought joy that I had long since forgotten back into my world. This week with you has been amazing and truly the best time of my life I will always remember this.  
I don’t know if this is too soon but I have fallen for you; I have fallen irrevocably in love with you and my heart is yours. I don’t know if we will ever see each other again but I wanted to let you know that. I wish things could be different but I can’t ask you to give up your life for me. My home is in Storybrooke, Maine and yours is not. This saddens me but I do know that it has to be this way.   
But I had to let you know that I love you and I always will.   
Love,  
Emma

She watched as more tears stained the paper and felt his fingers caress her cheek pulling her face to his. She bit her lip as his lips ghosted over hers the words he was about to say to her forming on them.

“Now after that note; do you honestly think I would let the woman who wrote that go?” Killian asked. “Oh, Emma I fell in love with you as soon as we met I just didn’t tell you because I didn’t think you felt the same as me.”

She sighed and looked upon his handsome face cursing herself at her stupidity for walking away from him. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and smiled.

“But your career, your life in Brooklyn I couldn’t ask you to leave that Killian. That’s your home.” 

He stopped her by placing his hands on either side of her face looking deeply into her eyes. 

“Believe me when I say this sweetheart. That life means nothing to me if I don’t have you I would walk to the end of the world for you all you had to do was ask.” 

That’s when it hit her he was right her life was with him now her home was with him it would always be. She pressed her lips to his and was met with an equally passionate kiss Killian lifted her and she straddled his hips. Their tongues met again and she finally felt complete and whole the man she loved was here in her arms and she wouldn’t let him go again. 

She breathlessly pulled away and traced her fingertips along his lips. “I love you Killian god I love you so much. But what about your practice..what about everything.”

He smiled and kissed her nose. “I love you Emma and you don’t have to worry I have left it in capable hands and I also discovered that this town of yours doesn’t have a lawyer yet so there is a first time for everything.” He winked at her. “There is just one thing we have to do first.”

“And that is?”

“Explain some things to your parents. I think I threw him for a loop when I showed up and I do need his blessing.” Killian whispered against her lips.

“Blessing for what.” She teased.

“Well I need his blessing to marry his only child.” Killian winked at her and kissed her softly. “You know I’m an old fashioned gentleman and I’m never letting you walk away again.” 

TBC


	11. Chapter Eleven: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now here it is the final and complete chapter of this story. I am saddened to see this end but I will also bring you more in the future. Thank you all for the support, love and comments as you took this journey with me. It made me smile every time I saw a beautiful comment from you or got a kudo. I love you all and thank you now without further adieu here is the final chapter.
> 
> Two lost lonely people escape to paradise. Their hearts, spirits and minds destroyed but one chance encounter changes them both. Will they find strength and love again within themselves and each other?

Epilogue:

She smiled as the ocean air blew the loose strands of hair around her face she inhaled the salty air and entwined her fingers with his. She looked up and met the eyes of her new husband, the tears pooling in the corner of his eyes as he looked upon her. He gripped her fingers tight and placed their joined hands upon his chest right above his heart as they turned and faced their friends and family all gathered around the beach. 

A year had gone by and they had finally reached this point, now here they were at their wedding at the very same resort they had met a year ago. Only this time they were not heartbroken with walls made of steel around their hearts instead they were full of love for each other. Emma looked at Killian, the man who had healed her and restored her and was met with the same look of love, adoration and bliss in his eyes. He bought his lips down on hers and swept her off her feet literally as he carried her to the limo provided by the resort that would take them to their super secret Honeymoon suite. She heard herself giggle as she saw the cheesy yet cutely worded sign on the license plate that read Just M’auied. She held onto Killian’s waist as he placed her gently on the ground and opened the door for her. She waited as the driver shut the door on them and rolled the window down meeting the face of Regina, who was trying not to cry, Ruby who was jumping up and down and clapping her hands. She saw her mother, Mary-Margaret dabbing a Kleenex to her eyes and her lips quivering as she watched her only child drive away to begin her new life. She saw David, looking proud and nodding subtlely at Killian giving him his silent approval again. 

And as the limo started driving Killian looked upon his beautiful bride and lifted her into his lap. He loosened the soft blond curls from her bun and pressed his forehead against hers moaning softly as she shifted against his thighs. He nipped her lip as he ground himself against her and heard her keen in his ears.

“Fuck!! Love I cannot wait until we are in the privacy of our suite and I can finally show you as your HUSBAND how much I love you.” Killian whispered as he traced his tongue along her bottom lip and felt it quiver. Emma grasped his hand and placed it against her flat stomach she ground her hips against his and growled. 

“I cannot wait for that either and I also can’t wait for what I am about to tell you..” She winked. 

“And what’s that my love?” Killian whispered against her heated skin and sucked and nipped along her collarbone. 

“Well my love you know how we talked about starting a family. What would happen if I told you it will start sooner than expected?” Emma placed her hand on the side of his face tracing the scruff along his jaw line.

“You mean…” Killian squealed actually squealed as he placed his fingers upon her still flat stomach caressing her through the silk and lace of her dress.

“Yes Mr. Jones we are expecting a little Jones of our very own.” Emma smiled and winked at him and pressed her lips to his forehead.

“Well, Mrs. Jones besides the time you said yes to me and the time you placed my ring upon your finger. Those don’t compare to the time right now when you told me that you are carrying my child.”

She chuckled as her husband leaned down and kissed her torso. “I love you Killian Jones.” She whispered breathlessly as his fingers crept beneath the skirt of her dress and squeezed her bare thighs. 

“I love you Emma Jones.” He whispered breathlessly as she ground her hips against his wandering fingers.

FIN


End file.
